psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Parasitic disorders
| Image = | Caption = | DiseasesDB = | ICD10 = | ICD9 = | ICDO = | OMIM = | MedlinePlus = | eMedicineSubj = | eMedicineTopic = | MeshID = D010272 | }} A parasitic disorder or parasitic disease is an infectious disorder caused or transmitted by a parasite. Many parasites do not cause disease per se. Parasitic diseases are widespread affecting all living organisms, including animals and man. The study of parasitic diseases is called parasitology. Some parasites like Toxoplasma gondii can cause disease directly, but other protozoan cause disease by the toxins that they produce and these can have affects on the brain and on behavior. Although organisms such as bacteria and viruses function as parasites, the usage of the term "parasitic disease" is usually more restricted. The three main types of organisms causing these conditions are protozoa, helminths, and ectoparasites. Psychologists have studed these disorders from a number of perspectives. For example recent research suggests that parasites, in particular toxoplasma, form cysts in the brain, often taking up residence in the amygdala. This may provide clues as to how specific parasites manipulate behavior and may contribute to the development of disorders, including paranoia. Attitudes towards parasitic infection Prevention of parasitic infection Cognitive and mental health consequences of parasitic infections in humans Effect of parasitic infections in animals This is a list of topics related to human parasitic diseases. See also the categories shown below. Diseases *Amoebiasis *Ascariasis *Babesiosis *Balantidiasis *Chagas disease *Clonorchiasis *Cryptosporidiosis *Diphyllobothriasis *Dracunculiasis (caused by the Guinea worm) *Echinococcosis *Elephantiasis *Enterobiasis *Fascioliasis *Fasciolopsiasis *Filariasis *Giardiasis *Gnathostomiasis *Hymenolepiasis *Isosporiasis *Katayama fever *Leishmaniasis *Lyme disease *Malaria *Metagonimiasis *Myiasis *Onchocerciasis *Pediculosis *Scabies *Schistosomiasis *Sleeping sickness *Strongyloidiasis *Taeniasis(cause of Cysticercosis) *Toxocariasis *Toxoplasmosis *Trichinosis *Trichuriasis Pathogens *Anisakis *''Ascaris lumbricoides'' *Botfly *''Balantidium coli'' *Bedbug *Cestoda (tapeworm) *Chiggers *''Entamoeba histolytica'' *''Fasciola hepatica *''Giardia lamblia'' *Cordyceps unilateralis *Hookworm *''Leishmania'' *Linguatula serrata *Liver fluke *''Loa loa'' *''Paragonimus'' - lung fluke *Pinworm *''Plasmodium falciparum'' *''Schistosoma'' *''Strongyloides stercoralis'' *Mite *Tapeworm *''Toxoplasma gondii'' *Trypanosoma'' *Whipworm *''Wuchereria bancrofti Vectors and hosts *Anopheles *Louse *Tick *''Triatoma'' *Tsetse fly Precautions Animal grooming behavior and personal grooming in humans is partly aimed at removing external parasites See also * Behavioral immune system * Delusional parasitosis * List of parasites (human) * Neurotropic virus * Parasite * Presociality * Zoonosis * Vector (epidemiology) References Further reading Books *Abimbola, T. (2008). Malaria, labor supply, and schooling in Sub-Sahara Africa. Abimbola, Taiwo: U South Florida, US. *Brown, C. R. (1985). The costs and benefits of coloniality in the cliff swallow. Brown, Charles R : Princeton U. *Brown, P. J., Inhorn, M. C., & Smith, D. J. (1996). Disease, ecology, and human behavior. In Medical anthropology: Contemporary theory and method (rev ed ) (pp. 183-218). Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Donovick, P. J., & Burright, R. G. (1992). Lead poisoning, toxocariasis, and pica: Links to neurobehavioral disorders. In The vulnerable brain and environmental risks, Vol 1: Malnutrition and hazard assessment; Vol 2: Toxins in food (pp. 127-146). New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Irani, D. N., Griffin, D. E., Davis, L. E., McArthur, J. C., Osame, M., Will, R. G., et al. (2002). Part XIV. Infections. In Diseases of the nervous system: Clinical neuroscience and therapeutic principles (3rd ed ) Vol 1&2 (pp. 1651-1790). New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Mills, A., & Shillcutt, S. (2006). Communicable Diseases. In How to spend $50 billion to make the world a better place (pp. 19-37). New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Sukel, K. (2008). Cerebral malaria, a wily foe. In Cerebrum 2008: Emerging ideas in brain science (pp. 53-65). Washington, DC: Dana Press. Papers *Abraham, C., Clift, S., & Grabowski, P. (1999). Cognitive predictors of adherence to malaria prophylaxis regimens on return from a malarious region: A prospective study. Social Science & Medicine, 48(11), pp. *Abubakar, A., Van De Vijver, F. J., Mithwani, S., Obiero, E., Lewa, N., Kenga, S., et al. (2007). Assessing developmental outcomes in children from Kilifi, Kenya, following prophylaxis for seizures in cerebral malaria. Journal of Health Psychology, 12(3), pp. *Adam, I., Omer, E. s. M., Salih, A., Khamis, A. H., & Malik, E. M. (2008). Perceptions of the causes of malaria and of its complications, treatment and prevention among midwives and pregnant women of Eastern Sudan. Journal of Public Health, 16(2), pp. *Adamo, S. A. (1999). Evidence for adaptive changes in egg laying in crickets exposed to bacteria and parasites. Animal Behaviour, 57(1), pp. *Agapejev, S., Pouza, A. F. P., Bazan, R., & Faleiros, A. T. S. (2007). Clinical and developmental aspects of hydrocephalus in neurocysticercosis. Arquivos de Neuro-Psiquiatria, 65(3-A), pp. *Ager, A., Carr, S., Maclachlan, M., & Kaneka-Chilongo, B. (1996). Perceptions of tropical health risks in Mponda, Malawi: Attributions of cause, suggested means of risk reduction and preferred treatment. Psychology & Health, 12(1), pp. *Agyepong, I. A. (1992). Malaria: Ethnomedical perceptions and practice in an Adangbe farming community and implications for control. Social Science & Medicine, 35(2), pp. *Agyepong, I. A., Ansah, E., Gyapong, M., Adjei, S., Barnish, G., & Evans, D. (2002). Strategies to improve adherence to recommended chloroquine treatment regimes: A quasi-experimental in the context of integrated primary health care delivery in Ghana. Social Science & Medicine, 55(12), pp. *Ahorlu, C. K., Koram, K. A., & Weiss, M. G. (2007). Children, pregnant women and the culture of malaria in two rural communities of Ghana. Anthropology & Medicine, 14(2), pp. *Aizenberg, D., Schwartz, B., & Zemishlany, Z. (1991). Delusional parasitosis associated with phenelzine. British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 159 Nov 1991, pp 716-717. *Ajayi, I., Falade, C., Adeniyi, J., & Bolaji, M. (2002). The role of patent medicine sellers in home management of childhood malaria: A situational analysis of experience in rural Nigeria. International Quarterly of Community Health Education, 21(3), pp. *Ajayi, I. O., Kale, O. O., Oladepo, O., & Bamgboye, E. (2006). Using "mother trainers" for malaria control: The Nigerian experience. International Quarterly of Community Health Education, 27(4), pp. *Ajayi, I. O., Oladepo, O., Falade, C. O., Bamgboye, E., & Kale, O. (2009). The development of a treatment guideline for childhood malaria in rural Southwest Nigeria using participatory approach. Patient Education and Counseling, 75(2), pp. *Akogun, O., Akogun, M., & Audu, Z. (2000). Community-perceived benefits of ivermectin treatment in northeastern Nigeria. Social Science & Medicine, 50(10), pp. *Alados, C., Escos, J., & Emlen, J. (1996). Fractal structure of sequential behaviour patterns: An indicator of stress. Animal Behaviour, 51(2), pp. *Alao, A. O., & Dewan, M. J. (2001). Psychiatric complications of malaria: A case report. International Journal of Psychiatry in Medicine, 31(2), pp. *Aldana, E., Otalora, F., & Abramson, C. I. (2005). A New Apparatus to Study Behavior of Triatomines Under Laboratory Conditions. Psychological Reports, 96(3), pp. *Alfonso, T. F., Celentano, A. M., Cappa, S. M. G., & Golombek, D. A. (2003). The circadian system of Trypanosoma cruzi-infected mice. Chronobiology International, 20(1), pp. *Ali, M., Khan, H., Khan, K. M., Khwanzada, K., Ayub, S., & Rahman, S. (2008). Cranioorbital hydatidosis. Journal of Pediatric Neurology, 6(2), pp. *Alilio, M. S., Eversole, H., & Bammek, J. (1998). A KAP study on malaria in Zanzibar: Implications for prevention and control. A study conducted for UNICEF sub-office Zanzibar. Evaluation and Program Planning, 21(4), pp. *Almeida, C. R., Ojopi, E. P., Nunes, C. M., Machado, L. R., Takayanagui, O. M., Livramento, J. A., et al. (2006). Taenia solium DNA is present in the cerebrospinal fluid of neurocysticercosis patients and can be used for diagnosis. European Archives of Psychiatry and Clinical Neuroscience, 256(5), pp. *Aloe, L., Moroni, R., Angelucci, F., & Fiore, M. (1997). Role of TNF-alpha but not NGF in murine hyperalgesia induced by parasitic infection. Psychopharmacology, 134(3), pp. *Alroughani, R., Guilfoyle, J., & Connolly, M. B. (2008). Tick paralysis: Presentation as a pure cerebellar syndrome. Journal of Pediatric Neurology, 6(4), pp. *Alvarez, J. I., & Teale, J. M. (2008). Multiple expression of matrix metalloproteinases in murine neurocysticercosis: Implications for leukocyte migration through multiple central nervous system barriers. Brain Research Vol 1214 Jun 2008, pp 145-158. *Amazigo, U., Anago-Amanze, C., & Okeibunor, J. (1997). Urinary schistosomiasis among school children in Nigeria: Consequences of indigenous beliefs and water contact activities. Journal of Biosocial Science, 29(1), pp. *Amin, A. A., Walley, T., Kokwaro, G. O., Winstanley, P. A., & Snow, R. W. (2007). Reconciling national treatment policies and drug regulation in Kenya. Health Policy and Planning, 22(2), pp. *Ansell, J., Guyatt, H., Hall, A., Kihamia, C., & Bundy, D. (2001). The effects of sex and age of responders on the reliability of self-diagnosed infection: A study of self-reported urinary schistosomiasis in Tanzanian school children. Social Science & Medicine, 53(7), pp. *Anyanwu, E. C., Kanu, I., & Merrick, J. (2007). Impact of malaria infectious pathways on disability and child development in endemic regions. International Journal on Disability and Human Development, 6(3), pp. *Artzrouni, M., & Gouteux, J.-P. (2001). Population dynamics of sleeping sickness: A microsimulation. Simulation & Gaming, 32(2), pp. *Asa, A., Adegbenro, C. A., Dare, F., Adeniyi, J., Osowole, O., & Oladepo, O. (2003). Enhancing Treatment Compliance in the Home Management of Childhood Malaria: The Use of a Participatory Approach in Ensuring Intervention Appropriateness. International Quarterly of Community Health Education, 22(4), pp. *Asa, O., Onayade, A., Fatusi, A., Ijadunola, K., & Abiona, T. (2008). Efficacy of intermittent preventive treatment of malaria with sulphadoxine-pyrimethamine in preventing anaemia in pregnancy among Nigerian women. Maternal and Child Health Journal, 12(6), pp. *Awadalla, A. W., Arikawa, H., & Templer, D. I. (1998). The nature and structure of febrile psychosis in the Sudan. Journal of Orthomolecular Medicine, 13(3), pp. *Ayouba, A., Badaut, C., Kfutwah, A., Cannou, C., Juillerat, A., Gangnard, S., et al. (2008). Specific stimulation of HIV-1 replication in human placental trophoblasts by an antigen of Plasmodium falciparum. Aids, 22(6), pp. *Babalola, O. O., & Lamikanra, A. (2007). The response of students to malaria and malaria therapy in a university in southwest Nigeria. Research in Social & Administrative Pharmacy, 3(3), pp. *Bangirana, P., Giordani, B., John, C. C., Page, C., Opoka, R. O., & Boivin, M. J. (2009). Immediate neuropsychological and behavioral benefits of computerized cognitive rehabilitation in Ugandan pediatric cerebral malaria survivors. Journal of Developmental and Behavioral Pediatrics, 30(4), pp. *Bangs, M. J. (1999). The susceptibility and behavioral response of Anopheles albimanus weidemann and Anopheles vestitipennis dyar and knap (Diptera: Culicidae) to insecticides in Northern Belize, Central America. Bangs, Michael John: Uniformed Services U the Health Sciences, US. *Barnard, C., Behnke, J., & Sewell, J. (1996). Social status and resistance to disease in house mice (Mus musculus): Status-related modulation of hormonal responses in relation to immunity costs in different social and physical environments. Ethology, 102(1), pp. *Barnard, C. J., Behnke, J. M., & Sewell, J. (1996). Environmental enrichment, immunocompetence, and resistance to Babesia microti in male mice. Physiology & Behavior, 60(5), pp. *Benchimol-Barbosa, P., & Barbosa-Filho, J. (2009). Mechanical cardiac remodeling and new-onset atrial fibrillation in long-term follow-up of subjects with chronic Chagas' disease. Brazilian Journal of Medical and Biological Research, 42(3), pp. *Benke, T., Gasse, T., Hittmair-Delazer, M., & Schmutzhard, E. (1995). Lyme encephalopathy: Long-term neuropsychological deficits years after acute neuroborreliosis. Acta Neurologica Scandinavica, 91(5), pp. *Bentivoglio, M., Grassi-Zucconi, G., Olsson, T., & Kristensson, K. (1994). Trypanosoma brucei and the nervous system. Trends in Neurosciences, 17(8), pp. *Berge, B., Chevrier, C., Blanc, A., Rehailia, M., Buguet, A., & Bourdon, L. (2005). Disruptions of ultradian and circadian organization of core temperature in a rat model of African trypanosomiasis using periodogram techniques on detrended data. Chronobiology International, 22(2), pp. *Berkman, D. S., Lescano, A. G., Gilman, R. H., Lopez, S. L., & Black, M. M. (2002). Effects of stunting, diarrhoeal disease, and parasitic infection during infancy on cognition in late childhood: A follow-up study. The Lancet, 359(9306), pp. *Berry, W. J. (1989). Spontaneous flight activity of mosquitoes (Diptera: Culicidae) infected with filarial nematodes. Berry, William J : Iowa State U, US. *Betanzos-Reyes, A. F., Rodriguez, M. H., Duran-Arenas, L. G., Hernandez-Avila, J. E., Mendez-Galvan, J. F., Monroy, O. J. V., et al. (2007). Comparative analysis of two alternative models for epidemiological surveillance in the Mexican Malaria Control Program. Health Policy, 80(3), pp. *Bhatia, M. S., Jagawat, T., & Choudhary, S. (2000). Delusional parasitosis: A clinical profile. International Journal of Psychiatry in Medicine, 30(1), pp. *Bischoff, L. L., Tschirren, B., & Richner, H. (2009). Long-term effects of early parasite exposure on song duration and singing strategy in great tits. Behavioral Ecology, 20(2), pp. *Bittencourt, P. C. T., Eckeli, A. L., Tournier, M. B., & Tomaselli, P. J. (2006). Neurocysticercosis: Review article. Revista Brasileira de Neurologia, 42(3), pp. *Boivin, M. J. (2002). Effects of early cerebral malaria on cognitive ability in Senegalese children. Journal of Developmental & Behavioral Pediatrics, 23(5), pp. *Boivin, M. J., & Giordani, B. (1993). Improvements in cognitive performance for schoolchildren in Zaire, Africa, following an iron supplement and treatment for intestinal parasites. Journal of Pediatric Psychology, 18(2), pp. *Boivin, M. J., Giordani, B., Ndanga, K., Maky, M. M., Manzeki, K. M., Ngunu, N., et al. (1993). Effects of treatment for intestinal parasites and malaria on the cognitive abilities of schoolchildren in Zaire, Africa. Health Psychology, 12(3), pp. *Borgia, G. (1986). Satin bowerbird parasites: A test of the bright male hypothesis. Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology, 19(5), pp. *Borgia, G., & Collis, K. (1989). Female choice for parasite-free male satin bowerbirds and the evolution of bright male plumage. Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology, 25(6), pp. *Bourgeois, N., Lachaud, L., Reynes, J., Rouanet, I., Mahamat, A., & Bastien, P. (2008). Long-term monitoring of visceral leishmaniasis in patients with AIDS: Relapse risk factors, value of polymerase chain reaction, and potential impact on secondary prophylaxis. JAIDS Journal of Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndromes, 48(1), pp. *Briceno-Leon, R., Gonzales, S., & Phelan, M. (1990). Housing and health: Psychosocial and situational effects in a rural disease control program. Journal of Social Issues, 46(3), pp. *Brieger, W. R., Nwankwo, E., Ezike, V., Sexton, J., & et al. (1996). Social and behavioural baseline for guiding implementation of an efficacy trial of insecticide impregnated bed nets for malaria control at Nsukka, Nigeria. International Quarterly of Community Health Education, 16(1), pp. *Brieger, W. R., Salami, K. K., & Oshiname, F. O. (2007). Perceptions of drug color among drug sellers and consumers in rural southwestern Nigeria. Research in Social & Administrative Pharmacy, 3(3), pp. *Brooker, S., Kabatereine, N. B., Fleming, F., & Devlin, N. (2008). Cost and cost-effectiveness of nationwide school-based helminth control in Uganda: Intra-country variation and effects of scaling-up. Health Policy and Planning, 23(1), pp. *Brut, A., Zuech, P., Servan, J., & Tabeze, J. (1999). What is bugging him? L'Encephale: Revue de psychiatrie clinique biologique et therapeutique, 25(5), pp. *Buchanan, K., Catchpole, C., Lewis, J., & Lodge, A. (1999). Song as an indicator of parasitism in the sedge warbler. Animal Behaviour, 57(2), pp. *Buchholz, R. (2004). Effects of parasitic infection on mate sampling by female wild turkeys (Meleagris gallopavo): Should infected females be more or less choosy? Behavioral Ecology, 15(4), pp. *Buekens, P., Almendares, O., Carlier, Y., Dumonteil, E., Eberhard, M., Gamboa-Leon, R., et al. (2008). Mother-to-child transmission of Chagas' disease in North America: Why don't we do more? Maternal and Child Health Journal, 12(3), pp. *Burneo, J. G., Plener, I., & Garcia, H. H. (2009). Neurocysticercosis in a patient in Canada. Canadian Medical Association Journal, 180(6), pp. *Caillon, E., Schmitt, L., & Moron, P. (1992). Acute depressive symptoms after mefloquine treatment. The American Journal of Psychiatry, 149(5), pp. *Canelon, M. L., & Rovira, D. P. (2002). Social representation of Chagas Disease in at-risk communities: Beliefs, attitudes and prevention. Revista Interamericana de Psicologia, 36(1-2), pp. *Carpio, A., Kelvin, E., Bagiella, E., Leslie, D., Leon, P., Andrews, H., et al. (2008). Effects of albendazole treatment on neurocysticercosis: A randomised controlled trial. Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry, 79(9), pp. *Carter, J., Mung'ala-Odera, V., Neville, B., Murira, G., Mturi, N., Musumba, C., et al. (2005). Persistent neurocognitive impairments associated with severe falciparum malaria in Kenyan children. Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry, 76(4), pp. *Carter, J., Murira, G., Ross, A., Mung'ala-Odera, V., & Newton, C. (2003). Speech and language sequelae of severe malaria in Kenyan children. Brain Injury, 17(3), pp. *Carter, J. A., Lees, J. A., Gona, J. K., Murira, G., Rimba, K., Neville, B. G., et al. (2006). Severe falciparum malaria and acquired childhood language disorder. Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology, 48(1), pp. *Casals-Pascual, C., Idro, R., Gicheru, N., Gwer, S., Kitsao, B., Gitau, E., et al. (2008). High levels of erythropoietin are associated with protection against neurological sequelae in African children with cerebral malaria. PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America, 105(7), pp. *Cernada, G. (2007). Editor's foreword. International Quarterly of Community Health Education, 28(4), pp. *Chahad-Ehlers, S., Lozovei, A. L., & Marques, M. D. (2007). Reproductive and post-embryonic daily rhythm patterns of the malaria vector Anopheles (Kerteszia) Cruzii: Aspects of the life cycle. Chronobiology International, 24(2), pp. *Chandler, C. I., Mwangi, R., Mbakilwa, H., Olomi, R., Whitty, C. J., & Reyburn, H. (2008). Malaria overdiagnosis: Is patient pressure the problem? Health Policy and Planning, 23(3), pp. *Chandramuki, A., Nayak, P., Shankar, S., Vasudev Rao, T., & et al. (1993). Neurocysticercosis presenting as organic brain syndrome and Dowry death: A case report. NIMHANS Journal, 11(2), pp. *Clarke, S. E., Jukes, M. C., Njagi, J. K., Khasakhala, L., Cundill, B., Otido, J., et al. (2008). Effect of intermittent preventive treatment of malaria on health and education in schoolchildren: A cluster-randomised, double-blind, placebo-controlled trial. The Lancet, 372(9633), pp. *Clattenburg, R. N., & Donnelly, C. L. (1997). Case study: Neuropsychiatric symptoms associated with the antimalarial agent mefloquine. Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry, 36(11), pp. *Cohall, A. T., & Combe-Orlowski, F. (1989). Chronic abdominal pain and homesickness in an adolescent male. Journal of Adolescent Health Care, 10(4), pp. *Cohen, J. L. (2008). Essays on the economics of education and health. Cohen, Jessica Lee: Massachusetts Inst Technology, US. *Cohen, J. M. (2008). The landscape epidemiology of malaria within two communities in a highland region of Kenya. Cohen, Justin Mcclintock: U Michigan, US. *Collins, G. B., & McAllister, M. S. (2008). Chloroquine psychosis masquerading as PCP: A case report. Journal of Psychoactive Drugs, 40(2), pp. *Cooper, J., Gordon, I. J., & Pike, A. W. (2000). Strategies for the avoidance of faeces by grazing sheep. Applied Animal Behaviour Science, 69(1), pp. *Correa-de-Santana, E., Paez-Pereda, M., Theodoropoulou, M., Nihei, O. K., Gruebler, Y., Bozza, M., et al. (2006). Hypothalamus-pituitary-adrenal axis during Trypanosoma cruzi acute infection in mice. Journal of Neuroimmunology, 173(1-2), pp. *Cosgrove, G., & Niezen, J. (2000). Intake and selection for white clover by grazing lambs in response to gastrointestinal parasitism. Applied Animal Behaviour Science, 66(1-2), pp. *Coulibaly, B., Gautier, G., Fuentes, S., Ranque, S., & Bouvier, C. (2008). Degenerating neurocysticercosis cysts: Differential diagnosis with cerebral metastasis. Revue Neurologique, 164(11), pp. *Cropley, L. (2003). Malaria Treatment Seeking Practices among Mothers in Rural Refugee Villages in Belize, Central America: A Qualitative Study. International Quarterly of Community Health Education, 22(1-2), pp. *Cropley, L. (2004). The effect of health education interventions on child malaria treatment-seeking practices among mothers in rural refugee villages in Belize, Central America. Health Promotion International, 19(4), pp. *Crowden, A., & Broom, D. (1980). Effects of the eyefluke, Diplostomum spathaceum, on the behaviour of dace (Leuciscus leuciscus). Animal Behaviour, 28(1), pp. *Damm, B., Pedersen, L., Jessen, L., Thamsborg, S., Mejer, H., & Ersboll, A. (2003). The gradual weaning process in outdoor sows and piglets in relation to nematode infections. Applied Animal Behaviour Science, 82(2), pp. *Dancesco, P., Abeu, J., Akakpo, C., Iamandi, I., Kacou, E., Quenou, F., et al. (2005). Intestinal parasitoses in a village of Cote d'Ivoire. I: Control and prevention plan. Cahiers D'Etudes et De Recherche Francophone/ Sante, 15(1), pp. *Dare, O., & Badru, O. (2000). Promoting the use of insecticide treated materials at the community level: Experience from the ITN-ORIADE initiative. International Quarterly of Community Health Education, 20(3), pp. *Dawson, A., & Joof, B. M. (2005). Seeing, thinking and acting against Malaria--A new approach to health worker training in rural Gambia. Education for Health: Change in Learning & Practice, 18(3), pp. *Day, S. B. (1985). Clinical biopsychosocial practice and primary health care in Eastern Nigeria. Social Science & Medicine, 21(12), pp. *de Araujo, A. L. E., Rodrigues, R. S., Marchiori, E., Pinheiro, R. A., Flores, M., Alves, J. R. D., et al. (2008). Migrating intraventricular cysticercosis: Magnetic resonance imaging findings. Arquivos de Neuro-Psiquiatria, 66(1), pp. *De Leon, O. A., Furmaga, K. M., Canterbury, A. L., & Bailey, L. G. (1997). Risperidone in the treatment of delusions of infestation. International Journal of Psychiatry in Medicine, 27(4), pp. *de Souza Lino-Junior, R., Faleiros, A. C. G., Vinaud, M. C., de Oliveira, F. A., Guimaraes, J. V., dos Reis, M. A., et al. (2007). Aspectos anatomopatologicos da neurocisticercose em pacientes autopsiados. Arquivos de Neuro-Psiquiatria, 65(1), pp. *Denic, S., Nagelkerke, N., & Agarwal, M. M. (2008). Consanguineous marriages: Do genetic benefits outweigh its costs in populations with alpha +-thalassemia, hemoglobin S, and malaria? Evolution and Human Behavior, 29(5), pp. *Deressa, W., Ali, A., & Hailemariam, D. (2008). Malaria-related health seeking-behaviour and challenges for care providers in rural Ethiopia: Implications for control. Journal of Biosocial Science, 40(1), pp. *Deviche, P., & Parris, J. (2006). Testosterone Treatment to Free-Ranging Male Dark-Eyed Juncos (Junco Hyemalis) Exacerbates Hemoparasitic Infection. Auk, 123(2), pp. *Devine, M. J., Wilkinson, P. A., Doherty, J., & Jarman, P. R. (2008). Neuroschistosomiasis presenting as brainstem encephalitis. Neurology, 70(23), pp. *Dietz, A., & Frolich, L. (2002). Mefloquine-induced paranoid psychosis and subsequent major depression in a 25-year-old student. Pharmacopsychiatry, 35(5), pp. *Dike, N., Onwujekwe, O., Ojukwu, J., Ikeme, A., Uzochukwu, B., & Shu, E. (2006). Influence of education and knowledge on perceptions and practices to control malaria in Southeast Nigeria. Social Science & Medicine, 63(1), pp. *Dolinsky, Z., & et al. (1981). Behavioral effects of lead and Toxocara canis in mice. Science, 213(4512), pp. *Dolinsky, Z. S. (1982). The progression of behavioral and pathological effects of the parasite Toxocara canis in the mouse. Dolinsky, Zelig S : State U New York, Binghamton. *Dolinsky, Z. S., Hardy, C. A., Burright, R. G., & Donovick, P. J. (1985). The progression of behavioral and pathological effects of the parasite Toxocara canis in the mouse. Physiology & Behavior, 35(1), pp. *Draski, L. J., Summers, B., Cypess, R. H., Burright, R. G., & et al. (1987). The impact of single versus repeated exposure of mice to Toxocara canis. Physiology & Behavior, 40(3), pp. *Dugbartey, A. T. (1997). The neuropsychology of cerebral malaria. Dugbartey, Anthony Tekper: U Victoria, Canada. *Dugbartey, A. T., Dugbartey, M. T., & Apedo, M. Y. (1998). Delayed neuropsychiatric effects of malaria in Ghana. Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease, 186(3), pp. *Edwards, G., & Savva, S. (2004). Review of Narcotic culture: A history of drugs in China. Addiction, 99(8), pp. *Edwards, J. (1988). The effects of Trichinella spiralis infection on social interactions in mixed groups of infected and uninfected male mice. Animal Behaviour, 36(2), pp. *Edwards, L. A. (1999). Self-hypnosis and psychological interventions for symptoms attributed to Candida and food intolerance. Australian Journal of Clinical Hypnotherapy and Hypnosis, 20(1), pp. *Ehigie, B. O. (2003). Comparative analysis of the psychological consequences of the traumatic experiences of cancer HIV/AIDS, and sickle-cell anemia patients. IFE Psychologia: An International Journal, 11(3), pp. *Ehman, K., & Scott, M. (2001). Urinary odour preferences of MHC congenic female mice, Mus domesticus: Implications for kin recognition and detection of parasitized males. Animal Behaviour, 62(4), pp. *Eisenhut, M. (2007). Factors influencing capillary refill time. The Journal of Pediatrics, 151(5), pp. *Ekbom, K., Yorston, G., Miesch, M., Pleasance, S., & Rubbert, S. (2003). The pre-senile delusion of infestation. History of Psychiatry, 14(54,Pt2), pp. *Ellis, A. A. (2008). Intra-household dynamics and treatment responses to severe febrile illness in children in Koulikoro region, Mali. Ellis, Amy A : The Johns Hopkins U , US. *Espino, F., & Manderson, L. (2000). Treatment seeking for malaria in Morong, Bataan, The Philippines. Social Science & Medicine, 50(9), pp. *Evans, J. (2007). "Factors influencing capillary refill time": Reply. The Journal of Pediatrics, 151(5), pp. *Evans, P., & Merskey, H. (1972). Shared beliefs of dermal parasitosis: Folie partagee. British Journal of Medical Psychology, 45(1), pp. *Ezenwa, V. O., & Jolles, A. E. (2008). Horns honestly advertise parasite infection in male and female African buffalo. Animal Behaviour, 75(6), pp. *Falade, C. O., Ogundiran, M. O., Bolaji, M. O., Ajayi, I. O., Akinboye, D. O., Oladepo, O., et al. (2005). The Influence of Cultural Perception of Causation, Complications, and Severity of Childhood Malaria on Determinants of Treatment and Preventive Pathways. International Quarterly of Community Health Education, 24(4), pp. *Falade, C. O., Osowole, O. S., Adeniyi, J. D., Oladepo, O., & Oduola, A. M. (2004). Attitude of Health Care Workers to the Involvement of Alternative Healthcare Providers in the Home Management of Childhood Malaria. International Quarterly of Community Health Education, 23(2), pp. *Fallon, B. A., Kochevar, J. M., Gaito, A., & Nields, J. A. (1998). The underdiagnosis of neuropsychiatric Lyme disease in children and adults. Psychiatric Clinics of North America, 21(3), pp. *Farquharson, L., Noble, L. M., Barker, C., & Behrens, R. H. (2004). Health beliefs and communication in the travel clinic consultation as predictors of adherence to malaria chemoprophylaxis. British Journal of Health Psychology, 9(2), pp. *Fawole, O., Onadeko, M., & Oyejide, C. (2003). Knowledge of Malaria and Management Practices of Primary Health Care Workers Treating Children with Malaria in Ibadan, Nigeria. International Quarterly of Community Health Education, 22(1-2), pp. *Fawole, O. I., Akinboye, D. O., Falade, C. O., Arulogun, O. S., & Adeniyi, J. D. (2007). Case management of childhood fever by traditional healers in southwest Nigeria: Identification of training and collaborative needs. International Quarterly of Community Health Education, 28(4), pp. *Fernandez-Aranda, F., Solano, R., Badia, A., & Jimenez-Murcia, S. (2001). Binge eating disorder onset by unusual parasitic intestinal disease: A case-report. International Journal of Eating Disorders, 30(1), pp. *Fiore, M., Alleva, E., Moroni, R., & Aloe, L. (1998). Infection with Schistosoma mansoni in mice induces changes in nociception and exploratory behavior. Physiology & Behavior, 65(2), pp. *Fiore, M., Moroni, R., & Aloe, L. (1997). Removal of the submaxillary salivary glands and infection with the trematode Schistosoma mansoni alters exploratory behavior and pain thresholds in female mice. Physiology & Behavior, 62(2), pp. *Flegr, J., Kodym, P., & Tolarova, V. (2000). Correlation of duration of latent Toxoplasma gondii infection with personality changes in women. Biological Psychology, 53(1), pp. *Flegr, J., Preiss, M., Klose, J., Havlicek, J., Vitakova, M., & Kodym, P. (2003). Decreased level of psychobiological factor novelty seeking and lower intelligence in men latently infected with the protozoan parasite Toxoplasma gondii Dopamine, a missing link between schizophrenia and toxoplasmosis? Biological Psychology, 63(3), pp. *Floris, G., Cannas, A., Melis, M., Solla, P., & Marrosu, M. G. (2008). Pathological gambling, delusional parasitosis and adipsia as a post-haemorrhagic syndrome: A case report. Neurocase, 14(5), pp. *Frankenburg, F. R., & Baldessarini, R. J. (2008). Neurosyphilis, malaria, and the discovery of antipsychotic agents. Harvard Review of Psychiatry, 16(5), pp. *Freeland, W. (1981). Parasitism and behavioral dominance among male mice. Science, 213(4506), pp. *Friedman, S. B., Ader, R., & Grota, L. J. (1973). Protective effect of noxious stimulation in mice infected with rodent malaria. Psychosomatic Medicine, 35(6), pp. *Froscher, W. (1977). Involvement of the nervous system in trichinosis. Fortschritte der Neurologie, Psychiatrie und ihrer Grenzgebiete, 45(4), pp. *Fukunishi, I. (1997). Five cases with delusions associated with renal anemia. Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry, 38(6), pp. *Gallagher, M., Malhotra, I., Mungai, P. L., Wamaehi, A. N., Kioko, J. M., Ouma, J. H., et al. (2005). The effects of maternal helminth and malaria infections on mother-to-child HIV transmission. Aids, 19(16), pp. *Gaudino, E. A., Coyle, P., & Krupp, L. B. (1997). Post-lyme syndrome and chronic fatigue syndrome. Archives of Neurology, 54(11), pp. *Gegear, R. J., Otterstatter, M. C., & Thomson, J. D. (2005). Does parasitic infection impair the ability of bumblebees to learn flower-handling techniques? Animal Behaviour, 70(1), pp. *Genovese, R. F., Newman, D. B., & Brewer, T. G. (2000). Behavioral and neural toxicity of the artemisinin antimalarial, arteether, but not artesunate and artelinate, in rats. Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior, 67(1), pp. *Gilman, S., Blumstein, D. T., & Foufopoulos, J. (2007). The effect of hemosporidian infections on White-crowned sparrow singing behavior. Ethology, 113(5), pp. *Glik, D. C., Parker, K., Muligande, G., & Hategikamana, B. (2006). Integrating qualitative and quantitative survey techniques. International Quarterly of Community Health Education, 25(1-2), pp. *Glik, D. C., Rubardt, M., Nwanyanwu, O., Jere, S., Chikoko, A., & Zhang, W. (1998). Cognitive and behavioral factors in community-based malaria control in Malawi. International Quarterly of Community Health Education, 18(4), pp. *Goi, P. D., & Scharlau, C. T. (2007). Ekbom's syndrome followed by self-mutilation. Revista de Psiquatria do Rio Grande do Sul, 29(1), pp. *Goodman, C., Kachur, S., Abdulla, S., Bloland, P., & Mills, A. (2007). Drug shop regulation and malaria treatment in Tanzania--Why do shops break the rules, and does it matter? Health Policy and Planning, 22(6), pp. *Gordon, A. (2008). Is every cause of autism a definite cause of deafness? British Journal of Developmental Disabilities, 54(106,Pt1), pp. *Grantham-McGregor, S. (2002). Linear growth retardation and cognition. The Lancet, 359(9306), pp. *Grassi-Zucconi, G., Harris, J., Mohammed, A., Ambrosini, M., & et al. (1995). Sleep fragmentation, and changes in locomotor activity and body temperature in trypanosome-infected rats. Brain Research Bulletin, 37(2), pp. *Grigorenko, E. L., Sternberg, R. J., Jukes, M., Alcock, K., Lambo, J., Ngorosho, D., et al. (2006). Effects of antiparasitic treatment on dynamically and statically tested cognitive skills over time. Journal of Applied Developmental Psychology, 27(6), pp. *Grote, C. L., Pierre-Louis, S. J., & Durward, W. F. (1997). Deficits in delayed memory following cerebral malaria: A case study. Cortex, 33(2), pp. *Gutierrez, A. P., Gilioli, G., & Baumgartner, J. (2009). Ecosocial consequences and policy implications of disease management in East African agropastoral systems. PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America, 106(31), pp. *Haggerty, J. J., & Sandler, R. (1982). Strongyloidiasis presenting as depression: A case report. Journal of Clinical Psychiatry, 43(8), pp. *Hajek, J., & Keystone, J. (2009). Intraventricular neurocysticercosis managed with albendazole and dexamethasone. Canadian Journal of Neurological Sciences, 36(1), pp. *Hamilton, W. D., & Zuk, M. (1982). Heritable true fitness and bright birds: A role for parasites? Science, 218(4570), pp. *Hamon, J., & Camara, P. (1992). Information processing disturbances are similar in sleeping sickness patients to those of sleep deprived subjects: An auditory event-related potential study. Homeostasis in Health and Disease, 34(3-4), pp. *Hampel, H., Putz, A., & Muller, N. (1995). Major depression following myiasis with hypereosinophilic syndrome. Journal of Clinical Psychiatry, 56(7), pp. *Hanley, K. A., & Stamps, J. A. (2002). Does corticosterone mediate bidirectional interactions between social behaviour and blood parasites in the juvenile black iguana, Ctenosaura similis? Animal Behaviour, 63(2), pp. *Harkness, S., Wyon, J. B., & Super, C. M. (1988). The relevance of behavioral sciences to disease prevention and control in developing countries. In Health and cross-cultural psychology: Toward applications (pp. 239-255). Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Hart, B. L. (1990). Behavioral adaptations to pathogens and parasites: Five strategies. Neuroscience & Biobehavioral Reviews, 14(3), pp. *Harvey, P. H., & Partridge, L. (1982). Bird coloration and parasites: A task for the future? Nature, 300(5892), pp. *Hausmann Muela, S., Muela Ribera, J., Mushi, A. K., & Tanner, M. (2002). Medical syncretism with reference to malaria in a Tanzanian community. Social Science & Medicine, 55(3), pp. *Hausmann-Muela, S., & Ribera, J. M. (2003). Recipe knowledge: A tool for understanding some apparently irrational behaviour. Anthropology & Medicine, 10(1), pp. *Helitzer-Allen, D. L., & Kendall, C. (1992). Explaining differences between qualitative and quantitative data: A study of chemoprophylaxis during pregnancy. Health Education Quarterly, 19(1), pp. *Helitzer-Allen, D. L., McFarland, D. A., Wirima, J. J., & Macheso, A. P. (1993). Malaria chemoprophylaxis compliance in pregnant women: A cost-effectiveness analysis of alternative interventions. Social Science & Medicine, 36(4), pp. *Henzi, P., & Basckin, D. (1978). Observations on the vigilant and anti-predator behaviour in the multi-mammate mouse, Praomys (Mastomys) natalensis (Muridae, murinae). Journal of Behavioural Science, 2(5), pp. *Hermanowska-Szpakowicz, T., Pancewicz, S., Szulc, A., & Poplawska, R. (1998). Psychic disorders in patients after tick-borne encephalitis (TBE). Psychiatria Polska, 32(Suppl), pp. *Herrera, J. A., Arevalo de Herrera, M., Hurtado, H., & Herrera, S. (1992). Stress and lambliasis in patients with respiratory allergic disease. Stress Medicine, 8(2), pp. *Hill, G. E., Doucet, S. M., & Buchholz, R. (2005). The effect of coccidial infection on iridescent plumage coloration in wild turkeys. Animal Behaviour, 69(2), pp. *Hinze-Selch, D. (2002). Infection, treatment and immune response in patients with bipolar disorder versus patients with major depression, schizophrenia or healthy controls. Bipolar Disorders, 4(Suppl1), pp. *Holding, P. A., Taylor, H., Kazungu, S. D., Mkala, T., Gona, J., Mwamuye, B., et al. (2004). Assessing cognitive outcomes in a rural African population: Development of a neuropsychological battery in Kilifi District, Kenya. Journal of the International Neuropsychological Society, 10(2), pp. *Holland, C. V. (1989). Man and his parasites: Integration of biomedical and social approaches to transmission and control. Social Science & Medicine, 29(3), pp. *Hong, S. C. (2007). The health and economic burdens of malaria: The American case. Hong, Sok Chul: U Chicago, US. *Hoogland, J. L. (1979). Aggression, ectoparasitism, and other possible costs of prairie dog (Sciuridae, Cynomys spp.) coloniality. Behaviour, 69(1-2), pp. *Houeto, D., & Deccache, A. (2007). Child malaria in sub-Saharan Africa: Effective control and prevention require a health promotion approach. International Quarterly of Community Health Education, 28(1), pp. *Huber, M., Karner, M., Kirchler, E., Lepping, P., & Freudenmann, R. W. (2008). Striatal lesions in delusional parasitosis revealed by magnetic resonance imaging. Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry, 32(8), pp. *Hueb, M. F. D., & Loureiro, S. R. (2005). Cognitive and psychosocial aspects in Chagas disease: A review. Psicologia em Estudo, 10(1), pp. *Huffman, M., & Caton, J. (2001). Self-induced increase of gut motility and the control of parasitic infections in wild chimpanzees. International Journal of Primatology, 22(3), pp. *Huffman, M. A., Page, J. E., Sukhdeo, M. V., Gotoh, S., & et al. (1996). Leaf-swallowing by chimpanzees: A behavioral adaptation for the control of strongyle nematode infections. International Journal of Primatology, 17(4), pp. *Hymel, P., & Yang, W. (2008). Review of malaria risk and prevention for use in corporate travel. Journal of Occupational & Environmental Medicine, 50(8), pp. *Ibarra, J., Fry, F., Wickenden, C., Olsen, A., Vander Stichele, R. H., Lapeere, H., et al. (2007). Overcoming health inequalities by using the Bug Busting 'whole-school approach' to eradicate head lice. Journal of Clinical Nursing, 16(10), pp. *Idro, R., Maling, S., & Byarugaba, J. (2005). Compulsive behavior and coprolalia after cerebral malaria. Journal of Pediatric Neurology, 3(2), pp. *Jackson, L. C. (1985). Malaria in Liberian children and mothers: Biocultural perceptions of illness vs clinical evidence of disease. Social Science & Medicine, 20(12), pp. *Jacob, A., Solomon, T., & Garner, P. (2007). Corticosteroids in central nervous system infections. In Evidence-based neurology: Management of neurological disorders (pp. 151-160). Malden: Blackwell Publishing. *Jakuszkowiak-Wojten, K., Cubala, W. J., & Szeliga-Lewinska, J. (2007). Delusional parasitosis: Case report. Psychiatria Polska, 41(4), pp. *Javorsky, D. J., Tremont, G., Keitner, G. I., & Parmentier, A. (2001). Cognitive and neuropsychiatric side effects of mefloquine. The Journal of Neuropsychiatry and Clinical Neurosciences, 13(2), pp. *Jayawardene, R. (1993). Illness perception: Social cost and coping-strategies of malaria cases. Social Science & Medicine, 37(9), pp. *Jenni, L., Molyneux, D., Livesey, J., & Galun, R. (1980). Feeding behaviour of tsetse flies infected with salivarian trypanosomes. Nature, 283(5745), pp. *Jha, P., Stirling, B., & Slutsky, A. S. (2004). Weapons of mass salvation: Canada's role in improving the health of the global poor. Canadian Medical Association Journal, 170(1), pp. *Jha, S., Kumar, R., & Kumar, R. (2006). Clinical pleomorphism of neurocysticercosis in children: Some unusual manifestations. Journal of Pediatric Neurology, 4(2), pp. *Jibiki, I., & Yamaguchi, N. (1992). A case with delusion of parasitosis as a reactive psychosis following scabies infection. European Journal of Psychiatry, 6(3), pp. *Jones, C., Abeku, T. A., Rapuoda, B., Okia, M., & Cox, J. (2008). District-based malaria epidemic early warning systems in East Africa: Perceptions of acceptability and usefulness among key staff at health facility, district and central levels. Social Science & Medicine, 67(2), pp. *Jones, J. E. (1982). Psychosocial impact of common parasitic diseases. The Journal of Family Practice, 14(6), pp. *Jones-Brando, L., Torrey, E., & Yolken, R. (2003). Drugs used in the treatment of schizophrenia and bipolar disorder inhibit the replication of Toxoplasma gondii. Schizophrenia Research, 62(3), pp. *Kalanda, B., van Buuren, S., Verhoeff, F., & Brabin, B. (2005). Catch-up growth in Malawian babies, a longitudinal study of normal and low birthweight babies born in a malarious endemic area. Early Human Development, 81(10), pp. *Kanaan, S. A., Saade, N. E., Karam, M., Khansa, H., Jabbur, S. J., & Jurjus, A. R. (2000). Hyperalgesia and upregulation of cytokines and nerve growth factor by cutaneous leishmaniasis in mice. Pain, 85(3), pp. *Kandala, N.-B., Magadi, M. A., & Madise, N. J. (2006). An investigation of district spatial variations of childhood diarrhoea and fever morbidity in Malawi. Social Science & Medicine, 62(5), pp. *Kar, N., & Misra, B. (2004). Toxoplasma seropositivity and depression: A case report. BMC Psychiatry Vol 4 Feb 2004, ArtID 1. *Karuppiah, S., Rodgman, C., & Lombard, J. (2009). Dyke-Davidoff-Masson syndrome in postcerebral malaria. Journal of Child Neurology, 24(4), pp. *Kast, R. E. (2008). Minocycline in cerebral malaria. Journal of Neuroscience Research, 86(15), pp. *Kastner, T., Selvaggi, K. A., & Cowper, R. (1992). Pinworm eradication in community residential settings for people with developmental disabilities. Mental Retardation, 30(4), pp. *Kavaliers, M., & Colwell, D. D. (1992). Exposure to the scent of male mice infected with the protozoan parasite, Eimeria vermiformis, induces opioid- and nonopioid-mediated analgesia in female mice. Physiology & Behavior, 52(2), pp. *Kavaliers, M., & Colwell, D. D. (1994). Parasite infection attenuates nonopioid mediated predator-induced analgesia in mice. Physiology & Behavior, 55(3), pp. *Kavaliers, M., Colwell, D. D., & Galea, L. A. (1995). Parasitic infection impairs spatial learning in mice. Animal Behaviour, 50(1), pp. *Kawabata, M., & Nishida, T. (1991). A preliminary note on the intestinal parasites of wild chimpanzees in the Mahale Mountains, Tanzania. Primates, 32(2), pp. *Kelly, A., Hatcher, M. J., Evans, L., & Dunn, A. M. (2001). Mate choice and mate guarding under the influence of a vertically transmitted, parasitic sex ratio distorter. Animal Behaviour, 61(4), pp. *Kent, D. M., Mwamburi, D., Bennish, M. L., Kupelnick, B., & Ioannidis, J. P. (2004). Clinical Trials in Sub-Saharan Africa and Established Standards of Care A Systematic Review of HIV, Tuberculosis, and Malaria Trials. JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association, 292(2), pp. *King, C. H., & Dangerfield-Cha, M. (2008). The unacknowledged impact of chronic schistosomiasis. Chronic Illness, 4(1), pp. *King, L. J. (2000). The best possible means of benefiting the incurable: Walter Bruetsch and the malaria treatment of paresis. Annals of Clinical Psychiatry, 12(4), pp. *Kiser, J. D., & Paulson, C. P. (2008). What's the most effective treatment for giardiasis? The Journal of Family Practice, 57(4), pp. *Kloos, H. (1995). Human behavior, health education and schistosomiasis control: A review. Social Science & Medicine, 41(5), pp. *Koella, J. C., Rieu, L., & Paul, R. E. (2002). Stage-specific manipulation of a mosquito's host-seeking behavior by the malaria parasite Plasmodium gallinaceum. Behavioral Ecology, 13(6), pp. *Kolar, K. (2005). Research to Reality: Applying Finding to Practice. The Journal of School Nursing, 21(3), pp. *Konradsen, F., Amerasinghe, P. H., Perera, D., Van der Hoek, W., & Amerasinghe, F. P. (2000). A village treatment center for malaria: Community response in Sri Lanka. Social Science & Medicine, 50(6), pp. *Kovacik, C. F. (1978). Health conditions and town growth in colonial and antebellum South Carolina. Social Science & Medicine, 12(2-D), pp. *Kubo, C. H., Ribeiro, P. d. J., de Aguiar, L. A. K., de Toledo, C. F., Barros, S. M. d. O., & Borges, D. R. (2003). Construction and implementation of nursing actions in the gastroenterology outclinic. Revista Latino-Americana de Enfermagem, 11(6), pp. *Kuehler, C., Kuhn, M., Kuhn, J. E., Lieberman, A., & et al. (1996). Artificial incubation, hand-rearing, behavior, and release of common "Amakihi ( Hemignathus virens virens): Surrogate research for restoration of endangered Hawaiian forest birds. Zoo Biology, 15(6), pp. *Kumar, R., Krishnan, S., Rajashree, N., Patil, R., Cauverappa, T., & Maiya, V. (2003). Perceptions of mosquito borne diseases. Journal of Epidemiology and Community Health, 57(5), pp. *Kumar, R., Pandey, S., & Mahapatra, A. K. (2009). Neurocysticercosis. Journal of Pediatric Neurology, 7(2), pp. *Kvalsvig, J., & Connolly, K. (1994). Health and psychological development among children in poor communities. In Childhood & adversity: Psychological perspectives from South African research (pp. 92-106). Claremont, South Africa: David Philip Publishers. *Kwon, H.-W., Lu, T., Rutzler, M., Zwiebel, L. J., & Siddiqi, O. (2006). Olfactory responses in a gustatory organ of the malaria vector mosquito Anopheles gambiae. PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America, 103(36), pp. *Kyriazakis, I., Tolkamp, B., & Hutchings, M. (1998). Towards a functional explanation for the occurrence of anorexia during parasitic infections. Animal Behaviour, 56(2), pp. *Lacerda-Queiroz, N., Teixeira, M. M., & Teixeira, A. L. (2008). Immunopathogenesis of cerebral malaria. Revista Brasileira de Neurologia, 44(1), pp. *Langset, M., Midtvedt, T., & Omland, T. (1989). Toxoplasmosis in blind and partially sighted children and adolescents. Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness, 83(7), pp. *Laureys, G., Chaskis, C., Bourgain, C., Stadnik, T., Dielman, C., & Ebinger, G. (2007). A case of "tropical" myelopathy. Acta Neurologica Belgica, 107(4), pp. *Lennon, J. L. (2006). Debriefings of Web-based malaria games. Simulation & Gaming, 37(3), pp. *Leonard, L., & VanLandingham, M. (2001). Adherence to travel health guidelines: The experience of Nigerian immigrants in Houston, Texas. Journal of Immigrant Health, 3(1), pp. *Leung, A. K., Fong, J. H., & Pinto-Rojas, A. (2005). Pediculosis Capitis. Journal of Pediatric Health Care, 19(6), pp. *Levenson, J. L., & Schneider, R. K. (2007). Infectious Diseases. In Essentials of psychosomatic medicine (pp. 181-204). Arlington, VA: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Leyva Corzo, A. (1981). Toxoplasmosis screening in "Concha Garcia" Ward in the Psychiatric Hospital of Havana. Revista del Hospital Psiquiatrico de La Habana, 22(3), pp. *Li, L. (2009). Spatial distribution of mosquitoes: The context of malaria outbreaks in Western Kenya highlands. Li, Li: State U New York at Buffalo, US. *Lingam, S., & et al. (1985). Congenital trypanosomiasis in a child born in London. Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology, 27(5), pp. *Loureiro, S., Schnitman, A., & Barreto, M. (1990). Environmental perception and schistosomiasis: A study of rural children in Brazil. Environment and Behavior, 22(2), pp. *Lovestone, S. (1991). Chloroquine-induced mania. British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 159 Jul 1991, pp 164-165. *Lowichik, A., & Ruff, A. J. (1995). Parasitic infections of the central nervous system in children: II. Disseminated infections. Journal of Child Neurology, 10(2), pp. *Luginbuhl, A. (2008). Sustainable prevention of water associated infection risks: An awareness campaign using visual media. In Handbook of transdisciplinary research (pp. 293-304). New York, NY: Springer Science + Business Media. *MacDougall-Shackleton, E. A., Derryberry, E. P., & Hahn, T. P. (2002). Nonlocal male mountain white-crowned sparrows have lower paternity and higher parasite loads than males singing local dialect. Behavioral Ecology, 13(5), pp. *Mahgoub, N. A. (2008). Successful treatment of delusion of parasitosis with risperidone. The Journal of Neuropsychiatry and Clinical Neurosciences, 20(1), pp. *Maier, C. (1987). The problem of parasitosis delusions. Der Nervenarzt, 58(2), pp. *Maksimowich, D. S., & Mathis, A. (2000). Parasitized salamanders are inferior competitors for territories and food resources. Ethology, 106(4), pp. *Mangone, C., Sica, R., Pereyra, S., Genovese, O., & et al. (1994). Cognitive impairment in human chronic Chagas' disease. Arquivos de Neuro-Psiquiatria, 52(2), pp. *Mankoski, R. E., Collins, M., Ndosi, N. K., Mgalla, E. H., Sarwatt, V. V., & Folstein, S. E. (2006). Etiologies of autism in a case-series from Tanzania. Journal of Autism and Developmental Disorders, 36(8), pp. *Manzanal Zaldivar, J., & Pinera Tapia, P. (1989). Psychiatric manifestations in malaria in Luanda. Revista del Hospital Psiquiatrico de La Habana, 30(2), pp. *Marcus, L. C., & Stambler, M. (1979). Visceral larva migrans and eosinophilia in an emotionally disturbed child. Journal of Clinical Psychiatry, 40(3), pp. *Masocha, W., Rottenberg, M. E., & Kristensson, K. (2007). Migration of African trypanosomes across the blood-brain barrier. Physiology & Behavior, 92(1-2), pp. *Mathew, V., Mikhail, W., & Babu, R. (1989). Neuropsychiatric manifestations in parasitic diseases. Indian Journal of Psychological Medicine, 12(1), pp. *Mbonye, A., Hansen, K., Bygbjerg, I., & Magnussen, P. (2008). Effect of a community-based delivery of intermittent preventive treatment of malaria in pregnancy on treatment seeking for malaria at health units in Uganda. Public Health, 122(5), pp. *Mbonye, A. K., Neema, S., & Magnussen, P. (2006). Malaria in pregnancy, risk perceptions and care seeking practices among adolescents in Mukono district Uganda. International Journal of Adolescent Medicine and Health, 18(4), pp. *Mbonye, A. K., Neema, S., & Magnussen, P. (2006). Perceptions on use of sulfadoxine-pyrimethamine in pregnancy and the policy implications for malaria control in Uganda. Health Policy, 77(3), pp. *Mbonye, A. K., Neema, S., & Magnussen, P. (2006). Treatment-seeking practices for malaria in pregnancy among rural women in Mukono District, Uganda. Journal of Biosocial Science, 38(2), pp. *McBride, A., & Wichter, J. (2005). Odde Commotions: Some Other Health Consequences of Injecting. In Injecting illicit drugs (pp. 111-117). Malden: Blackwell Publishing. *McCarthy, H. O., Fitzpatrick, S., & Irwin, S. (2000). A transmissible trematode affects the direction and rhythm of movement in a marine gastropod. Animal Behaviour, 59(6), pp. *Medana, I. M., Idro, R., & Newton, C. R. (2007). Axonal and astrocyte injury markers in the cerebrospinal fluid of Kenyan children with severe malaria. Journal of the Neurological Sciences, 258(1-2), pp. *Mermin, J., Ekwaru, J. P., Liechty, C. A., Were, W., Downing, R., Ransom, R., et al. (2006). Effect of co-trimoxazole prophylaxis, antiretroviral therapy, and insecticide-treated bednets on the frequency of malaria in HIV-1-infected adults in Uganda: A prospective cohort study. The Lancet, 367(9518), pp. *Meszaros, K. (1996). Acute psychosis caused by mefloquine prophylaxis? The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie, 41(3), pp. *Milia, A., Mascia, M. G., Pilia, G., Paribello, A., Murgia, D., Cocco, E., et al. (2008). Efficacy and safety of quetiapine treatment for delusional parasitosis: Experience in an elderly patient. Clinical Neuropharmacology, 31(5), pp. *Milinski, M. (1985). Risk of predation of parasitized sticklebacks (Gasterosteus aculeatus L.) under competition for food. Behaviour, 93(1-4), pp. *Miller, L. G., & Panosian, C. B. (1997). Ataxia and slurred speech after artesunate treatment for falciparum malaria. The New England Journal of Medicine, 336(18), pp. *Moore, J. (1984). Parasites that change the behavior of their host. Scientific American, 250(5), pp. *Morel, C. M., Lauer, J. A., & Evans, D. B. (2005). Achieving the millennium development goals for health: Cost effectiveness analysis of strategies to combat malaria in developing countries. BMJ: British Medical Journal, 331(7528), pp. *Morgan, M., & Figueroa-Munoz, J. I. (2005). Barriers to Uptake and Adherence with Malaria Prophylaxis by the African Community in London, England: Focus Group Study. Ethnicity & Health, 10(4), pp. *Morrison, V., Ager, A., & Willock, J. (1999). Perceived risk of tropical diseases in Malawi: Evidence of unrealistic pessimism and the irrelevance of beliefs of personal control? Psychology, Health & Medicine, 4(4), pp. *Mougeot, F., Irvine, J. R., Seivwright, L., Redpath, S. M., & Piertney, S. (2004). Testosterone, immunocompetence, and honest sexual signaling in male red grouse. Behavioral Ecology, 15(6), pp. *Mougeot, F., Redpath, S. M., & Piertney, S. B. (2006). Elevated spring testosterone increases parasite intensity in male red grouse. Behavioral Ecology, 17(1), pp. *Muela, S. H., Ribera, J. M., & Tanner, M. (1998). Fake malaria and hidden parasites--the ambiguity of malaria. Anthropology & Medicine, 5(1), pp. *Munday, S. (2007). Review of intermittent preventive treatment for malaria in infants and children. Journal of Paediatrics and Child Health, 43(6), pp. *Murty, U. S., Rao, M. S., & Misra, S. (2008). Prioritization of malaria endemic zones using self-organizing maps in the Manipur state of India. Informatics for Health and Social Care, 33(3), pp. *Musalek, M., Bach, M., Passweg, V., & Jaeger, S. (1990). The position of delusional parasitosis in psychiatric nosology and classification. Psychopathology, 23(2), pp. *Mwenesi, H., Harpham, T., Marsh, K., & Snow, R. (1995). Perceptions of symptoms of severe childhood malaria among Mijikenda and Luo residents of coastal Kenya. Journal of Biosocial Science, 27(2), pp. *Mwenesi, H., Harpham, T., & Snow, R. W. (1995). Child malaria treatment practices among mothers in Kenya. Social Science & Medicine, 40(9), pp. *Nachega, J., Rombaux, P., Weynand, B., Thomas, G., & Zech, F. (2005). Successful Treatment of Acanthamoeba Rhinosinusitis in a Patient with AIDS. AIDS Patient Care and STDs, 19(10), pp. *Nacher, M., Carme, B., & Couppie, P. (2008). HIV and immune reconstitution disease in the wormy world. Aids, 22(4), pp. *Nelson, S., Greene, T., & Ernhart, C. B. (1996). Toxocara canis infection in preschool age children: Risk factors and the cognitive development of preschool children. Neurotoxicology and Teratology, 18(2), pp. *Ngoungou, E., Poudiougou, B., Dulac, O., Dicko, A., Boncoeur, M., Traore, A., et al. (2007). Persistent neurological sequelae due to cerebral malaria in a cohort of children from Mali. Revue Neurologique, 163(5), pp. *Ngoungou, E. B., Dulac, O., Poudiougou, B., Druet-Cabanac, M., Dicko, A., Traore, A. M., et al. (2006). Epilepsy as a Consequence of Cerebral Malaria in Area in Which Malaria is Endemic in Mali, West Africa. Epilepsia, 47(5), pp. *Ngoungou, E. B., & Preux, P.-M. (2008). Cerebral malaria and epilepsy. Epilepsia, 49(Suppl 6), pp. *Nicolato, R., Correa, H., Romano-Silva, M. A., & Teixeira, A. L., Jr. (2006). Delusional parasitosis or Ekbom syndrome: A case series. General Hospital Psychiatry, 28(1), pp. *Norsa'adah, B., Rusli, B., Wil, A., Aini, I., & Naing, L. (2006). Is Health Education Necessary to Control Head Lice Infestation in Primary School Children? International Medical Journal, 13(1), pp. *Nosten, F., & van Vugt, M. (1999). Neuropsychiatric adverse effects of mefloquine: What do we know and what should we do? CNS Drugs, 11(1), pp. *Nsengiyumva, G., Druet-Cabanac, M., Ramanankandrasana, B., Bouteille, B., Nsizabira, L., & Preux, P.-M. (2003). Cysticercosis as a major risk factor for epilepsy in Burundi, East Africa. Epilepsia, 44(7), pp. *Nsimba, S. E., & Kayombo, E. J. (2008). Sociocultural barriers and malaria health care in Tanzania. Evaluation & the Health Professions, 31(3), pp. *Numerous, C. (1992). Infectious disease. In Comprehensive adolescent health care (pp. 496-583). St Louis, MO: Quality Medical Publishing. *Nunn, C. L., & Heymann, E. W. (2005). Malaria infection and host behavior: A comparative study of Neotropical primates. Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology, 59(1), pp. *Nyamongo, I. (2002). Health care switching behaviour of malaria patients in a Kenyan rural community. Social Science & Medicine, 54(3), pp. *Nyamongo, I. K. (2002). Assessing intracultural variability statistically using data on malaria perceptions in Gusii, Kenya. Field Methods, 14(2), pp. *Nyunt, M. M. (2008). Experimental approaches to rational strategies for the prophylaxis and treatment of Falciparum malaria. Nyunt, Myaing Myaing: The Johns Hopkins U , US. *Odermatt, P., Preux, P.-M., & Druet-Cabanac, M. (2008). Treatment of neurocysticercosis: A randomised controlled trial. Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry, 79(9), pp. *Ofori-Adje, D., & Arhinful, D. K. (1996). Effect of training on the clinical management of malaria by medical assistants in Ghana. Social Science & Medicine, 42(8), pp. *Okugawa, G., Nobuhara, K., Yoshimura, M., & Kinoshita, T. (2004). A Case of Schizophrenia with Delusion of Parasitosis Responded to Perospirone. Seishin Igaku (Clinical Psychiatry), 46(7), pp. *Oladepo, O., Brieger, W. R., Adeniyi, J. D., & Kale, O. O. (1987). An educational diagnosis of factors affecting compliance in the treatment of onchocerciasis. Patient Education and Counseling, 9(2), pp. *Oladepo, O., Okunade, A., Brieger, W. R., Oshiname, F. O., & et al. (1996). Outcome of two patient education methods on recruitment and compliance with Ivermectin in the treatment of onchocerciasis. Patient Education and Counseling, 29(3), pp. *Olaseha, I., & Sridhar, M. (2005). Participatory action research: Community diagnosis and intervention in controlling urinary schistosomiasis in an urban community in Ibadan, Nigeria. International Quarterly of Community Health Education, 24(2), pp. *Onwujekwe, O., Akpala, C., Ghasi, S., Shu, E., & Okonkwo, P. (2000). How do rural households perceive and prioritise malaria and mosquito nets? A study in five communities of Nigeria. Public Health, 114(5), pp. *Onwujekwe, O., Chima, R., Shu, E., Nwagbo, D., Akpala, C., & Okonkwo, P. (2002). Altruistic willingness to pay in community-based sales of insecticide-treated nets exists in Nigeria. Social Science & Medicine, 54(4), pp. *Otterstatter, M. C., Gegear, R. J., Colla, S. R., & Thomson, J. D. (2005). Effects of parasitic mites and protozoa on the flower constancy and foraging rate of bumble bees. Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology, 58(4), pp. *Pace, C., Talisuna, A., Wendler, D., Maiso, F., Wabwire-Mangen, F., Bakyaita, N., et al. (2005). Quality of Parental Consent in a Ugandan Malaria Study. American Journal of Public Health, 95(7), pp. *Pachman, J., & Belanger, S. A. (1994). Parasitic infections and psychopathology: Preliminary hypothesis. Journal of Biosocial Science, 26(2), pp. *Panter-Brick, C., Clarke, S. E., Lomas, H., Pinder, M., & Lindsay, S. W. (2006). Culturally compelling strategies for behaviour change: A social ecology model and case study in malaria prevention. Social Science & Medicine, 62(11), pp. *Pariser, S. F., Zunich, J., & Pinta, E. R. (1978). Toxoplasmosis masquerading as a psychotropic side effect. Journal of Clinical Psychiatry, 39(7), pp. *Parry, E. H. (2008). 'To sleep, to die' (with apologies to Hamlet). Brain: A Journal of Neurology, 131(5), pp. *Paul, M. A., McCarthy, A. E., Gibson, N., Kenny, G., Cook, T., & Gray, G. (2003). The impact of MalaroneReg. and primaquine on psychomotor performance. Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine, 74(7), pp. *Pelli-Noble, R. F., Iguzquiza, O. D., & Graiff de Riarte, E. (1990). Visual evoked potentials in chronic Chagas-Mazza disease. Arquivos de Neuro-Psiquiatria, 48(3), pp. *Peltzer, K. (2001). Perception of illness among secondary school pupils in South Africa: Malaria, tuberculosis, HIV/AIDS, and alcoholism. Psychological Reports, 88(3), pp. *Per, H., Kumandas, S., Gumus, H., & Kurtsoy, A. (2009). Primary soliter and multiple intracranial cyst hydatid disease: Report of five cases. Brain & Development, 31(3), pp. *Pilz, P., Blinzinger, K., & Sniesko, I. (1978). Cerebral toxoplasmosis complicating Hodgkin's disease in the adult: Light- and electron-microscopic findings. Archiv fur Psychiatrie und Nervenkrankheiten, 225(2), pp. *Plath, M. (2004). Cave molly females (Poecilia mexicana) avoid parasitised males. Acta Ethologica, 6(2), pp. *Pollina, D. A., Sliwinski, M., Squires, N. K., & Krupp, L. B. (1999). Cognitive processing speed in Lyme disease. Neuropsychiatry, Neuropsychology, & Behavioral Neurology, 12(1), pp. *Porter, S. B., & Sande, M. A. (1992). Toxoplasmosis of the central nervous system in the acquired immunodeficiency syndrome. The New England Journal of Medicine, 327(23), pp. *Potter, S. M., Chan-Ling, T., Rosinova, E., Ball, H. J., Mitchell, A. J., & Hunt, N. H. (2006). A role for Fas-Fas ligand interactions during the late-stage neuropathological processes of experimental cerebral malaria. Journal of Neuroimmunology, 173(1-2), pp. *Poulin, R., & FitzGerald, G. (1989). Shoaling as an anti-ectoparasite mechanism in juvenile sticklebacks (Gasterosteus spp.). Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology, 24(4), pp. *Poulton, M. J., & Thompson, D. J. (1987). The effects of the acanthocephalan parasite Pomphorhynchus laevis on mate choice in Gammarus pulex. Animal Behaviour, 35(5), pp. *Power, B., & Goossens, C. (2009). Hallucinations arising in the context of torn attachment, traumatic childhood and tapeworms. Australasian Psychiatry, 17(3), pp. *Prakash, M., & Stein, G. (1990). Malaria presenting as atypical depression. British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 156 Apr 1990, pp 594-595. *Prasad, A., Prasad, K. N., Gupta, R. K., & Pradhan, S. (2009). Increased expression of ICAM-1 among symptomatic neurocysticercosis. Journal of Neuroimmunology, 206(1-2), pp. *Pryor, S. C., Carter, C., Mendes, M., & Cherian, E. (1998). Opioid involvement in behavior modifications of mice infected with the parasitic nematode, Nippostrongylus brasiliensis. Life Sciences, 63(18), pp. *Querol Nasarre, A., Querol Nasarre, I., Quetglas Ferriol, B., & Fernandez Rodriguez, L. (1997). Delusional parasitosis (Ekbom's Syndrome): Review and exposicion of clinical case. Psiquis: Revista de Psiquiatria, Psicologia y Psicosomatica, 18(4), pp. *Ramakrishna, J., Brieger, W. R., Adeniyi, J. D., & Kale, O. O. (2006). Illness behavior in guineaworm disease. International Quarterly of Community Health Education, 26(2), pp. *Ramirez-Bermudez, J., Higuera, J., Sosa, A., Lopez-Meza, E., Lopez-Gomez, M., & Corona, T. (2005). Is dementia reversible in patients with neurocysticercosis? Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry, 76(8), pp. *Rasanen, P., Erkonen, K., Isaksson, U., Koho, P., Varis, R., Timonen, M., et al. (1997). Delusional parasitosis in the elderly: A review and report of six cases from Northern Finland. International Psychogeriatrics, 9(4), pp. *Rashed, S., Johnson, H., Dongier, P., Moreau, R., Lee, C., Crepeau, R., et al. (1999). Determinants of the Permethrin Impregnated Bednets (PIB) in the Republic of Benin: The role of women in the acquisition and utilization of PIBs. Social Science & Medicine, 49(8), pp. *Ravdin, L. D., Hilton, E., Primeau, M., Clements, C., & et al. (1996). Memory functioning in lyme borreliosis. Journal of Clinical Psychiatry, 57(7), pp. *Read, A. F., & Harvey, P. H. (1989). Reassessment of comparative evidence for Hamilton and Zuk theory on the evolution of secondary sexual characters. Nature, 339(6226), pp. *Revis, H. C., & Waller, D. A. (2004). Bactericidal and fungicidal activity of ant chemicals on feather parasites: An evaluation of anting behavior as a method of self-medication in songbirds. Auk, 121(4), pp. *Richardson, E. D. (1990). Long-term neuropsychological, psychiatric and psychosocial sequelae of cerebral malaria. Richardson, Emily D : U Iowa, US. *Richardson, E. D., Springer, J. A., Varney, N. R., Struchen, M. A., & et al. (1994). Dichotic listening in the clinic: New neuropsychological applications. Clinical Neuropsychologist, 8(4), pp. *Richardson, E. D., Varney, N. R., Roberts, R. J., Springer, J. A., & Wood, P. S. (1997). Long-term cognitive sequelae of cerebral malaria in Vietnam veterans. Applied Neuropsychology, 4(4), pp. *Rocha, M. A., Jr., dos Santos, J. M. S., de Souza Gomes, E. C., Rocha, M. A., Rocha, C. F., de Carvalho, G. T. C., et al. (2008). Treatment of cerebral cysticercosis with albendazole in elevated dosages. Arquivos de Neuro-Psiquiatria, 66(1), pp. *Rodgers, J., Stone, T. W., Barrett, M. P., Bradley, B., & Kennedy, P. G. (2009). Kynurenine pathway inhibition reduces central nervous system inflammation in a model of human African trypanosomiasis. Brain: A Journal of Neurology, 132(5), pp. *Rodrigues, M., de Alencar, B., Claser, C., & Tzelepis, F. (2009). Immunodominance: A new hypothesis to explain parasite escape and host/parasite equilibrium leading to the chronic phase of Chagas' disease? Brazilian Journal of Medical and Biological Research, 42(3), pp. *Roper, T., Jackson, T., Conradt, L., & Bennett, N. (2002). Burrow use and the influence of ectoparasites in Brants' whistling rat Parotomys brantsii. Ethology, 108(6), pp. *Ross, J. A., Adelaja, D., & Bollinger, L. (2008). Effort levels of national maternal and neonatal health programs: 2005 measures and six year trends. Maternal & Child Health Journal, 12(5), pp. *Rousham, E. (1994). Perceptions and treatment of intestinal worms in rural Bangladesh: Local differences in knowledge and behaviour. Social Science & Medicine, 39(8), pp. *Roze, E., Thiebaut, M., Mazevet, D., Bricaire, F., Danis, M., Deseilligny, C., et al. (2001). Neurologic sequelae after severe falciparum malaria in adult travelers. European Neurology, 46(4), pp. *Saarlas, K. N., Paluku, K. M., Roungou, J.-B., Bryce, J. W., Naimoli, J. F., & Benzerroug, E. H. (2006). Multiple methods for workshop evaluation. International Quarterly of Community Health Education, 27(3), pp. *Safer, D. L., Wenegrat, B., & Roth, W. T. (1997). Risperidone in the treatment of delusional parasitosis: A case report. Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology, 17(2), pp. *Salami, K. K., & Breiger, W. R. (2005). Consumer response and satisfaction to prepackaged antimalarial drugs for children in ABA, Nigeria. International Quarterly of Community Health Education, 24(3), pp. *Sallam, S., Glik, D., Sherif, A., Mandil, A., Selim, M., Gad, A., et al. (1997). Sociocultural considerations in schistosomiasis control: Focus group data from 3 Egyptian villages. International Quarterly of Community Health Education, 17(2), pp. *Santello, F. H., Frare, E. O., dos Santos, C. D., Caetano, L. C., Toldo, M. P. A., & do Prado, J. C., Jr. (2008). Suppressive action of melatonin on the TH-2 immune response in rats infected with Trypanosoma cruzi. Journal of Pineal Research: Molecular, Biological, Physiological and Clinical Aspects of Melatonin, 45(3), pp. *Schall, J., Bennett, A. F., & Putnam, R. W. (1982). Lizards infected with malaria: Physiological and behavioral consequences. Science, 217(4564), pp. *Schilder, R. J., & Marden, J. H. (2006). Metabolic syndrome and obesity in an insect. PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America, 103(49), pp. *Schneider, R. K., Robinson, M. J., & Levenson, J. L. (2002). Psychiatric presentations of non-HIV infectious diseases: Neurocysticercosis, Lyme disease, and pediatric autoimmune neuropsychiatric disorder associated with streptococcal infection. Psychiatric Clinics of North America, 25(1), pp. *Schupf, N., Ortiz, M., Kapell, D., & Kiely, M. (1995). Prevalence of intestinal parasite infections among individuals with mental retardation in New York State. Mental Retardation, 33(2), pp. *Schutzer, S. E., & Natelson, B. H. (1999). Absence of Borrelia burgdorferi-specific immune complexes in chronic fatigue syndrome. Neurology, 53(6), pp. *Sciscione, P., & Krause-Parello, C. A. (2007). No-Nit Policies in Schools: Time for Change. The Journal of School Nursing, 23(1), pp. *Sefa-Dedeh, A. (1992). Improving children's lives: The case for primary prevention in Ghana. In Improving children's lives: Global perspectives on prevention (pp. 63-72). Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Segura, M., Genovese, O., Segura, E., Sanz, O. P., & et al. (1994). Central motor conduction in human chronic Chagas' disease. Arquivos de Neuro-Psiquiatria, 52(1), pp. *Sharif, M., Ziaei, H., Daryani, A., & Ajami, A. (2007). Seroepidemiological study of toxoplasmosis in intellectual disability children in rehabilitation centers of northern Iran. Research in Developmental Disabilities, 28(3), pp. *Sharma, V. R. (2008). When to seek health care: A duration analysis for malaria patients in Nepal. Social Science & Medicine, 66(12), pp. *Shriqui, C. L., & Milette, P. C. (1992). You drive me crazy: A case report of acute psychosis and neurocysticercosis. The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie, 37(2), pp. *Shukla, R., Paliwal, V. K., & Jha, D. (2006). Solitary fourth ventricular neurocysticerosis presenting as status migrainosus. Headache: The Journal of Head and Face Pain, 46(1), pp. *Signore, R. J., & Lahmeyer, H. W. (1988). Acute psychosis in a patient with cerebral cysticercosis. Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry, 29(1), pp. *Singh, A. R., Mehra, R., & Banerjee, K. (1997). Personality disorder following neurocysticercosis and emotional trauma: A case report. Social Science International, 13(1-2), pp. *Singhi, P., Mahajan, V., & Khandelwal, N. (2008). Sudden-onset ptosis caused by midbrain neurocysticercosis in 2 children. Journal of Child Neurology, 23(3), pp. *Sivaramakrishnan, M., Arocha, J. F., & Patel, V. L. (1998). Cognitive assessment and health education in children from two different cultures. Social Science & Medicine, 47(6), pp. *Slaughter, J. R., Zanol, K., Rezvani, H., & Flax, J. (1998). Psychogenic parasitosis: A case series and literature review. Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry, 39(6), pp. *Smith, L. A., White, P. C., Marion, G., & Hutchings, M. R. (2009). Livestock grazing behavior and inter- versus intraspecific disease risk via the fecal-oral route. Behavioral Ecology, 20(2), pp. *Snel, F., & Van der Sijde, P. (1990). The effect of retro-active distance healing on Babesia rodhani (rodent malaria) in rats. European Journal of Parapsychology Vol 8 1990-1991, pp 123-130. *Sommerfeld, J., Sanon, M., Kouyate, B. A., & Sauerborn, R. (2002). Perceptions of risk, vulnerability, and disease prevention in rural Burkina Faso: Implications for community-based health care and insurance. Human Organization, 61(2), pp. *Sotelo, J. (2004). Neurocysticercosis- Is the Elimination of Parasites Beneficial? The New England Journal of Medicine, 350(3), pp. *Sotgiu, S., Sannella, A. R., Conti, B., Arru, G., Fois, M. L., Sanna, A., et al. (2007). Multiple sclerosis and anti-Plasmodium falciparum innate immune response. Journal of Neuroimmunology, 185(1-2), pp. *Southern, C. L., Beare, N. A., Falsini, B., Lochhead, J., Molyneux, M. E., Taylor, T. E., et al. (2008). Delayed visual evoked potentials in children with Plasmodium falciparum malaria and reduced consciousness. Journal of Pediatric Neurology, 6(1), pp. *Sowunmi, A. (1993). Psychosis after cerebral malaria in children. Journal of the National Medical Association, 85(9), pp. *Speich, R., & Haller, A. (1994). Central anticholinergic syndrome with the antimalarial drug mefloquine. The New England Journal of Medicine, 331(1), pp. *Spottiswoode, C. N. (2008). Cooperative breeding and immunity: A comparative study of PHA response in African birds. Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology, 62(6), pp. *Stentiford, G., Neil, D., & Atkinson, R. (2001). Alteration of burrow-related behaviour of the Norway lobster, Nephrops norvegicus during infection by the parasitic dinoflagellate Hematodinium. Marine and Freshwater Behaviour and Physiology, 34(3), pp. *Sternberg, R. J., Powell, C., McGrane, P., & Grantham-McGregor, S. (1997). Effects of a parasitic infection on cognitive functioning. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Applied, 3(1), pp. *Sulcova, A., & Gulda, O. (1989). Effects of levamisole in three behavioural animal tests. Activitas Nervosa Superior, 31(2), pp. *Szlezak, N. A. B. (2008). Global health in the making: China, HIV/AIDs, and the global fund to fight AIDs, tuberculosis and malaria. Szlezak, Nicole Alexandra Bianca: Harvard U , US. *Tager, F. A., & Fallon, B. A. (2001). Psychiatric and cognitive features of Lyme disease. Psychiatric Annals, 31(3), pp. *Tager, F. A., Fallon, B. A., Keilp, J., Jones, C. R., Liebowitz, M. R., & Rissenberg, M. (2001). A controlled study of cognitive deficits in children with chronic Lyme disease. Journal of Neuropsychiatry & Clinical Neurosciences, 13(4), pp. *Tager, F. A., Fallon, B. A., Keilp, J., Rissenberg, M., Jones, C. R., & Liebowitz, M. R. (2001). A controlled study of cognitive deficits in children with chronic Lyme disease. The Journal of Neuropsychiatry and Clinical Neurosciences, 13(4), pp. *Takahashi, T., Ozawa, H., Inuzuka, S., Harada, Y., Hanihara, T., & Amano, N. (2003). Sulpiride for treatment of delusion of parasitosis. Psychiatry and Clinical Neurosciences, 57(5), pp. *Tantam, D. (1993). An exorcism in Zanzibar: Insights into groups from another culture. Group Analysis, 26(3), pp. *Tavares, A. R. (1993). Psychiatric disorders in neurocysticercosis. British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 163 Dec 1993, pp 839. *Tayeh, A., Cairncross, S., & Maude, G. H. (1996). The impact of health education to promote cloth filters on dracunculiasis prevalence in the Northern Region, Ghana. Social Science & Medicine, 43(8), pp. *Taylor, M. I., Turner, G. F., Robinson, R. L., & Stauffer, J. R., Jr. (1998). Sexual selection, parasites and bower height skew in a bower-building cichlid fish. Animal Behaviour, 56(2), pp. *Tedeschi, M. (1983). A case of acute psychosis due to Chloroquine. L'Information Psychiatrique, 59(9), pp. *Temel, T. (2005). A systems approach to malaria control: An institutional perspective. Health Policy, 71(2), pp. *Teo, J. T., Swayne, O. B., & Silber, E. (2009). Cerebellar ataxia after malaria. Neurology, 73(1), pp. *Thapa, R., & Biswas, B. (2009). Childhood mefloquine-induced mania and psychosis: A case report. Journal of Child Neurology, 24(8), pp. *Tolhurst, R., Amekudzi, Y. P., Nyonator, F. K., Squire, S., & Theobald, S. (2008). "He will ask why the child gets sick so often": The gendered dynamics of intra-household bargaining over healthcare for children with fever in the Volta Region of Ghana. Social Science & Medicine, 66(5), pp. *Torres-Fernandez, O., Yepes, G. E., Gomez, J. E., & Pimienta, H. J. (2005). Calbindin Distribution in Cortical And Subcortical Brain Structures of Normal and Rabies-Infected Mice. International Journal of Neuroscience, 115(10), pp. *Traore, S., Enyong, P., Mandiangu, M. L., Kayembe, D., Zoure, H., Noma, M., et al. (2006). Vector capacities of Similium damsnosum s.l and risk for Onchocerca volvulus' transmission in Inga (Democratic Republic of Congo). Cahiers D'Etudes et De Recherche Francophone/ Sante, 16(2), pp. *Treib, J., Grauer, M. T., Haass, A., Langenbach, J., Holzer, G., & Woessner, R. (2000). Chronic fatigue syndrome in patients with Lyme borreliosis. European Neurology, 43(2), pp. *Tsakala, T., Tona, G., Mesia, K., Mboma, J., Vangu, J., Voso, S., et al. (2005). Evaluation of prescriptions for inpatient treatment of malaria and gastroenteritis: Bondeko and St Joseph hospitals in Kinshasa (Republic of Congo). Cahiers D'Etudes et De Recherche Francophone/ Sante, 15(2), pp. *Turner, R. R., & Testa, M. A. (2000). Measuring the impact of onychomycosis on patient quality of life. Quality of Life Research: An International Journal of Quality of Life Aspects of Treatment, Care & Rehabilitation, 9(1), pp. *Ungerfeld, R., & Correa, O. (2007). Social dominance of female dairy goats influences the dynamics of gastrointestinal parasite eggs. Applied Animal Behaviour Science, 105(1-3), pp. *Utarini, A., Winkvist, A., & Ulfa, F. M. (2003). Rapid assessment procedures of malaria in low endemic countries: Community perceptions in Jepara district, Indonesia. Social Science & Medicine, 56(4), pp. *van Schalkwyk, D. A., Priebe, W., & Saliba, K. J. (2008). The inhibitory effect of 2-halo derivatives of D-glucose on glycolysis and on the proliferation of the human malaria parasite Plasmodium falciparum. The Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics, 327(2), pp. *Varney, N. R., Roberts, R. J., Springer, J. A., Connell, S. K., & Wood, P. S. (1997). Neuropsychiatric sequelae of cerebral malaria in Vietnam veterans. Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease, 185(11), pp. *Vecchiato, N. L. (1990). Ethnomedical beliefs, health education, and malaria eradication in Ethiopia. International Quarterly of Community Health Education, 11(4), pp. *Vila-Rodriguez, F., & Macewan, B. G. (2008). Delusional parasitosis facilitated by web-based dissemination. The American Journal of Psychiatry, 165(12), pp. *Villar, J. C. (2008). Challenges in identifying subclinical chronic chagasic cardiomyopathy in a Colombian urban population. Villar, Juan Carlos: Mcmaster U , Canada. *Villaran, M. V., Montano, S. M., Gonzalvez, G., Moyano, L. M., Chero, J. C., Rodriguez, S., et al. (2009). Epilepsy and neurocysticercosis: An incidence study in a Peruvian rural population. Neuroepidemiology, 33(1), pp. *Vitazkova, S. K., Long, E., Paul, A., & Glendinning, J. I. (2001). Mice suppress malaria infection by sampling a "bitter' chemotherapy agent. Animal Behaviour, 61(5), pp. *Vlad, T., Cristodorescu, D., & Aldea, M. (1973). Aspects and delimitations within the framework of delirium produced by parasitic infestation. Neurologie, Psihiatrie, Neurochirurgie, 18(1), pp. *Vlassoff, C., & Bonilla, E. (1994). Gender-related differences in the impact of tropical diseases on women: What do we know? Journal of Biosocial Science, 26(1), pp. *Vlassoff, C., Weiss, M., Ovuga, E., Eneanya, C., Nwel, P., Babalola, S., et al. (2000). Gender and the stigma of onchocercal skin disease in Africa. Social Science & Medicine, 50(10), pp. *Vyas, A., Kim, S.-K., Giacomini, N., Boothroyd, J. C., & Sapolsky, R. M. (2007). Behavioral changes induced by Toxoplasma infection of rodents are highly specific to aversion of cat odors. PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America, 104(15), pp. *Wackermann, P. V., Fernandes, R. M. F., Elias, J., Jr., dos Santos, A. C., Marques, W., Jr., & Barreira, A. A. (2008). Involvement of the central nervous system in the chronic form of Chagas' disease. Journal of the Neurological Sciences, 269(1-2), pp. *Wagbatsoma, V., Aimuengheuwa, O., & Agabi, J. (2007). Assessment of abdominal scarification as a treatment for malaria-induced splenomegaly in a rural community: Implications for child health. Vulnerable Children and Youth Studies, 2(2), pp. *Wagner-Jauregg, J. (1994). The history of the malaria treatment of general paralysis. The American Journal of Psychiatry, 151(6, Suppl), pp. *Watkins, W. E., & Pollitt, E. (1997). "Stupidity or worms": Do intestinal worms impair mental performance? Psychological Bulletin, 121(2), pp. *Watts, S. J., Brieger, W. R., & Yacoob, M. (1989). Guinea worm: An in-depth study of what happens to mothers, families and communities. Social Science & Medicine, 29(9), pp. *Weiss, M. G. (1985). The interrelationship of tropical disease and mental disorder: Conceptual framework and literature review: I. Malaria. Culture, Medicine and Psychiatry, 9(2), pp. *Weiss, M. G. (1994). Parasitic diseases and psychiatric illness. The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie, 39(10), pp. *Wendler, D., Pace, C., Talisuna, A. O., Maiso, F., Grady, C., & Emanuel, E. (2005). Research on Stored Biological Samples: The Views of Ugandans. IRB: Ethics & Human Research, 27(2), pp. *Wijesinghe, R. S., Wickremasinghe, A. R., Ekanayake, S., & Perera, M. S. A. (2008). Treatment-seeking behavior and treatment practices of lymphatic filariasis patients with lymphoedema in the Colombo District, Sri Lanka. Asia-Pacific Journal of Public Health, 20(2), pp. *Williams, H. A., & Jones, C. O. (2004). A critical review of behavioral issues related to malaria control in sub-Saharan Africa: What contributions have social scientists made? Social Science & Medicine, 59(3), pp. *Williams-Blangero, S., Subedi, J., Upadhayay, R., Manral, D., Khadka, K., Jirel, S., et al. (1998). Attitudes towards helminthic infection in the Jirel population of eastern Nepal. Social Science & Medicine, 47(3), pp. *Winch, P., Makemba, A., Kamazima, S., Lwihula, G., & et al. (1994). Seasonal variation in the perceived risk of malaria: Implications for the promotion of insecticide-impregnated bed nets. Social Science & Medicine, 39(1), pp. *Winstead, D. K. (1978). Filariasis bancrofti and chronic illness behavior. Military Medicine, 143(12), pp. *Wintrob, R. M. (1973). Malaria and the acute psychotic episode. Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease, 156(5), pp. *Wiseman, V., Scott, A., Conteh, L., McElroy, B., & Stevens, W. (2008). Determinants of provider choice for malaria treatment: Experiences from the Gambia. Social Science & Medicine, 67(4), pp. *Wiwanitkit, V. (2006). Intestinal Parasitism among Homosexual Male. Sexuality and Disability, 24(2), pp. *Wiwanitkit, V., & Srisuphanunt, M. (2006). Opportunistic intestinal parasite infection and mode of sexual intercourse of HIV-infected patients in the era of HAART. Sexuality and Disability, 24(4), pp. *Worden, B. D., Parker, P. G., & Pappas, P. W. (2000). Parasites reduce attractiveness and reproductive success in male grain beetles. Animal Behaviour, 59(3), pp. *Wrenger, C., Knockel, J., Walter, R., & Muller, I. (2008). Vitamin B1 and B6 in the malaria parasite: Requisite or dispensable? Brazilian Journal of Medical and Biological Research, 41(2), pp. *Yapi, H. F., Ahiboh, H., Monnet, D., & Yapo, A. (2005). Intestinal parasites, haematological profile and anthropometric status of schoolchildren in Cote d'Ivoire. Cahiers D'Etudes et De Recherche Francophone/ Sante, 15(1), pp. *Yatich, N. J. (2008). The effect of malaria and intestinal helminth coinfection on birth outcomes in Ghana. Yatich, Nelly J : U Alabama At Birmingham, US. *Yorinks, N., & Atkinson, C. T. (2000). Effects of malaria on activity budgets of experimentally infected juvenile apapane (Himatione sanguinea). Auk, 117(3), pp. *Yusuf, O., Falade, C., Ajayi, I., Gbotosho, G., Happi, T., & Pagnoni, F. (2008). Community effectiveness of artemisinin-based combination therapy for malaria in rural southwestern Nigeria. International Quarterly of Community Health Education, 29(1), pp. *Zuk, M. (1986). Sexual selection, mate choice and gregarine parasite levels in the field crickets Gryllus veletis and G. pennsylvanicus. Zuk, Marlene: U Michigan. *Zuk, M., Kim, T., Robinson, S. I., & Johnsen, T. S. (1998). Parasites influence social rank and morphology, but not mate choice, in female red junglefowl, Gallus gallus. Animal Behaviour, 56(2), pp. Category:Parasitic diseases See also *Antiparasitic *Parasitism References External links * Category:Infectious disorders